


【金东】非预期（上）

by nagaremk



Category: jd - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaremk/pseuds/nagaremk
Kudos: 6





	【金东】非预期（上）

*abo二设：beta生育过后，有一定几率会omega化，会对孩子父亲的信息素有反应，也会有发情期，可由alpha作临时标记。出现概率低于十万分之0.02。但性别上仍属beta，所以无法永久标记。临时标记作用主要是渡过发情期（？？？）。市售omega用抑制剂基本无效。

回忆是一座桥，却是通往寂寞的牢。

1.  
李鹤东人生的第七个发情期到来时，那个已与他成为朋友的医生认真地对他说，你还是去找一个alpha吧，哪怕只是当炮友。  
“我也不能确定这个药是不是完全没有副作用，毕竟临床可查阅的资料太少；甚至都不能确定下一轮发情期是否还管用…还是找个alpha吧，至少能保证你身体无碍…”  
他也不说话，只是笑笑。  
哪儿有这么好的事儿等着他呢。反正自他记事以来，他就从未被时间善待过。简单来说就是他越想要什么越没有什么，越想要父母的爱，父母相继去世；越想要初恋的爱，初恋劈腿；最后是谢金…  
久而久之，他已经放弃去想要什么的希望和期待，能靠自己的，就还是靠自己最稳妥。至少做不到得不到失望的时候只能责怪自己无能，怨不到别人身上。  
周九良留下了这个周期的记录表，收拾东西准备回B城。一边指示着他：“这些个数据可千万别再瞎填了啊，毕竟我是打着追踪试验的旗号才一次次从医院里申请出来的混合抑制剂，至少你也得给我留点真实的数据，万一就能让我发个C刊甚至nature呢…”  
李鹤东对此向来不置可否，但这件事上毕竟算是自己求着对方…而说实在的，周九良也的确帮了自己太多了。他点了点头，又听周九良问：  
“晓晓最近身体怎么样？”  
他微微闭了闭眼，心下有些触动：  
“还可以吧，不过毕竟…那个谁不在身边，体弱是难免的…后天也很难补足，只能走一步看一步了。”  
只有在提到孩子的时候，李鹤东会有些柔软的表情出现。因为脱离了父亲的信息素，孩子难免会有这样那样的问题，生长发育迟缓，活力不足等等。加上他的确不是一个称职的…母亲。  
呵，母亲。  
倒回去两年，要是有人在他面前说，有一天你会为了个男人带球跑哦，恐怕下场就是在垃圾堆里找自己的下巴骨吧。  
但事到如今，他也只能默默地对自己说上一句，牛逼！再多一句，活该！  
是真活该。  
卧室里有了些响动，周九良放下手里的东西，开了门，看着一个小小的孩子正呆呆地躺在床上，津津有味地嘬着手指头，听到响动，也没有太多别的反应。他回头看了眼李鹤东：  
“要不还是带去我那里检查一下…这都快两周岁了吧…”  
余下的话其实不用说出口，在场的两个人都明白。但李鹤东还是把头偏到另一边，沉默了一会儿才开口：  
“我过两天带晓晓去医院查一下就好，没必要一定回B城。”他慢慢地走到床边，蹲下身子，抬起手摸着孩子的脑袋，看着晓晓开心地拍起了手叫爸爸，“这儿也有大医院。”  
说白了就是不愿回去。

当年他咬着牙一个人离开B城，就没有想过要回去。  
哪怕哥哥掐死了问他究竟怎么回事，他还是跟咬死了嘴的蚌壳一样，一句话不说，一句话也不听。  
他自然是不能继续留下去的，谢金在B城的势力太大，无论他在哪里做了什么，只要谢金愿意，都能调查得明明白白。  
尤其在他撒了个那样的弥天大谎之后。  
他的确不是没有想过一了百了终结一切的，毕竟他无论是从心理上还是生理上，都完全没有迎接一个小生命的准备。他甚至已经找好了人伪装成他的alpha去做手术，但被周九良的话拦下了。  
“你不想看看胎心吗？”周九良说，“已经能听到孩子的心跳了哦。”

2.  
他抱着晓晓挤在一堆父母中，儿科就是这样，人多医生少，护士一个个也像踩着风火轮似的来回奔波，几乎没有跟家长说话的时间。  
他戴着口罩，帽子也压得很低。晓晓是个极乖巧的孩子，很少哭闹，刚出生的时候因为早产在保温箱里呆过不短的一段时间，天生体弱，但换了环境之后竟然磕磕绊绊地一直长到了现在。  
李鹤东知道自己对孩子是有亏欠的，但如果让他重新选择，恐怕还是走现在的这条路，唯一不同的是会更早一些地戒烟戒酒，也会离谢金相关的人和事更远一些。  
他会早产就是因为在租住的房子附近看到了谢金的人，大概是在谢金手底下做过那么长时间，他对于谢金手下人干活的套路算得上极熟悉，在被发现之前他先开溜——的后果就是把自己提前送进了产房，周九良亲自给接的生，而他也再没什么可以依赖的人了。  
分娩后他由周九良出面调了救护车连夜送出了城。  
因早产而很虚弱的孩子，刚脱离母体就被送进保温箱近三周，身边更是缺少父亲母亲的信息素安抚，以至于晓晓的生长发育都比一般孩子慢很多。  
他并不是个有耐心的人，从以前开始就不是。照顾孩子对于曾经的他来说是个无法想象的任务，但他还是一个人死扛了下来。  
可能人不被逼到绝路就不知道自己有多了不起吧。  
晓晓在他怀里呜咽了几声，李鹤东摸了摸孩子的脑门，汗出得有些太多。他站起身看了看叫号的屏幕，不小心被路过的人挤了一下，脚下一个没站稳，差点倒了出去。晓晓在他怀里哇一声就哭了起来，孩子是最敏感的，早就感觉到了爸爸身上紧张又不耐烦的气息，再被这么一吓…  
他回头看那个撞了自己的冒失鬼，是一个穿着白大褂的男人，脖子上套着听诊器，口罩拉下了半截，而对方也正在努力地看着他。  
…凎！  
李鹤东立刻低下了头，把帽子拉得更低了些。电光火石里他已经认出了眼前的这个男人，话说爹是医生的儿子也一定会当上医生吗？好吧当年在一起的时候他的确是在念医学院没错…  
“李…鹤东？”还是对方先开的口。  
“侯医生。”  
李鹤东有些恍惚地看着对方别在白大褂胸口口袋上的铭牌，毕竟上一次他这么称呼一个人，叫得还是面前这位医生的父亲。  
“好久不见。”  
除此之外，他着实想不出还有别的什么话可说。  
而且仔细回想起来，他与侯亮并没有作过认真的告别。  
他看着对方呆呆地看着自己，又看了看他怀里抱着的孩子，很干脆地一把抢过他手里抓着的挂号单，跑去了护士站。他跌跌撞撞地跟在后面，脑袋里一片空白，只听见侯亮对着护士长说，对，就这个孩子，把他排到我的诊室里去，我知道他挂的不是我的特需号，但麻烦你给安排一下…  
回头又仔细看了看他怀里抱着的晓晓，脸色有点沉了下来，一把抓着他的手就往最里面的诊室走。  
“你爱人呢？”  
边走，边听着初恋情人抛出了最直白的问题，他恍惚地抬起了头，只能勉强地发出一个“啊？”的音。  
门被快速地打开，又快速地合上。白大褂的医生伸手接过了孩子，放到听诊台上，又打开了灯。  
“病历卡上写他已经快两岁了？发育这么迟缓，一看就是长期缺乏父母一方的信息素，你——”  
你不是个beta吗？beta可是没有信息素的啊！  
“你的alpha呢？！”  
“我…”  
他退了两步，一时间不知道该怎么说。这期间发生了太多事，而猝不及防与初恋的重逢让李鹤东的脑子已经乱成了一团浆糊，浑浑噩噩中他只能勉强地回答：  
“分开了。”  
“分开了？？？”  
初恋情人明显比正主还惊讶，李鹤东抬起头看着他，装作若无其事的样子：  
“嗯，分开了。这很正常吧…我和你不也分开了。”  
“那不一样哦。”  
初恋情人没抬头，还是继续给孩子做着初步检查，心跳呼吸张嘴查看扁桃体啥的，但话却还是跟着思路走：  
“因为你很爱他罢。”  
这句话里就包括了两层意思：1.你很爱他；2.你不爱我。  
他看着侯亮把听诊器取下了耳朵，走去写字桌前对着显示器点了几下鼠标，又快速地打着字。  
“你说这话…我不懂什么意思。”  
“我们在一起的时候，你从来没想过要生孩子吧…”初恋回过头来时眼睛里带着笑意，以及认真的表情，“因为你也不会让我…”破进你的生殖腔。  
这个话其实不用说出口，点到为止两个人就都知道对方什么意思了。  
他仰起头刻意回避着那追寻的目光，脑子里有些混乱，但仔细想来的确是这样的。  
刚在一起的时候可能是年纪小，又可能是少经验，两个少年做/爱的时候，他作为接受的一方总是疼痛大于快感，久而久之，他也越来越逃避这个程序——爱与爱的程序。不要说破开生殖腔，哪怕只是插/入和活塞运动就已经足够事后让他在床上享受两日的疼痛。  
他从未考虑过或许是别的问题，只是觉得或许男性beta的身体真的不适合这种被动接受的交互——他也承认，与初恋的分手，床事不合是个很大的因素。当然不是说和恋人身体不和谐就可以随意地出轨寻外遇，只是…都是血气方刚的年纪，身边放一个能看不能吃的对象的确很伤人。  
过去了这些年他才能直面这个现实，因为他后来也知晓了，身体的契合度问题上，他的确是话可以说的。  
与谢金的床事从第一次开始就十分合意，甚至是惊喜。仿若两个人本来就应该是在一起的，大约是谢金在床笫之事上太过有经验，又或许是他在内心渴求了太久。  
我是爱谢金的，远超预期的爱。  
身体是不会骗人的，对初恋有多闭锁，对谢金就有多打开。哪怕他心里再有怨愤和不平。  
“孩子的成长是离不开父亲的，最好是…”他感觉到了初恋看过来的眼神里带有些探究，但很快又恢复了一个正常的医务工作者该有的清明，“哪怕是真的不能在一起了，也至少是请他来一次医院，做一下信息素的筛选，起码能用上医用复合信息素制剂让孩子能健康起来。”

3.  
话都是好话，只是他做不做得到的问题。  
晓晓好不容易才平稳地睡着了，他捏了捏鼻梁，觉得真的不能再这样下去了。  
但话又说回来…摆弄了半天，李鹤东放下了手机，屏幕上微信对话框里还留着半拉没删干净的标点符号。  
他挺庆幸的，庆幸自己虽然是个混球的性子，做事也多是不管不顾顶真续麻，但好在还有人愿意包容他，愿意给他留条后路。  
短暂地闭了会儿眼睛，手机震动疯了一般地响起来，他一边庆幸幸好没开铃声不然晓晓肯定会被吵醒，看着屏幕上的微信通话字样，叹了口气：  
“侯医生。”  
【你还是这样…】电话那头淡淡地叹了口气。  
“亮哥…”他还是改口了，“孩子父亲不到场就不能做信息素筛选吗？一个个试过来呢？”  
【至少也得有个范围，不然上万种信息素要试到什么时候去？你…】  
“可我真的不知道他是什么味道的…”  
是真的不知道。他对谢金的感情没有半点信息素的影响，纯粹是…情动的后果。  
李鹤东曾经对着谢金说过，如果我是个omega恐怕近不了你的身，这句话也是十成十的实话。  
这个世界上有太多不可为而不得不为之的事，感情算一项。

周九良自诩是狗鼻子，闻信息素一闻一个准，但没想到会在泥潭里翻了跟头。  
他和李鹤东站在医院筛选室外的时候还在说呢，我也不是不知道有这个办法，但你不是真不愿意再面对谢金了吗？再说了，信息素筛选出的结果也不一定就真管用，实验室里的数据是一半一半，而实际应用后，医用合成的信息素制剂对孩子的正面影响还不到对照组的1/3，基本跟安慰剂的效果差不多…  
身背后，侯医生抱着晓晓就进来了。  
说来也怪，晓晓在侯亮身边时比待在李鹤东身边时更乖但更精神，脸上笑模样也多，看得出是很开心的。于是今天一到医院，就先把晓晓交到侯医生手里，他再去等周九良。  
听着声音他转过身想接过孩子，就看周九良的鼻子动了动，大力地吸了两口气，一脸嫌弃地拍了拍他的肩膀：  
“你把谢金弄来了还要我干嘛？看我一个月难得有一天休息你成心——啊！”  
直接一个炸毛飞突窜出去三步远。  
李鹤东的手还维持着准备抱孩子的姿势，特别别扭地回过头看他：  
“你跟这儿发什么疯呢？”  
周九良一指他身边站着的穿着白大褂的医生，像是见了鬼一样，手还在颤抖：  
“李鹤东你是从哪儿找到的跟…”说着又凑近拿鼻子使劲闻了闻，冷下了脸，“有些细微不同，不过已经很接近了…这位是？”  
“这儿的大夫，小儿科的，侯亮侯大夫。”他把晓晓抱在怀里，心里有点紧张，还是怕被看出了什么，“就是他建议我做一下信息素筛查的。”  
周九良的眼神在两个人之间转了几圈，挑了下眉毛：  
“就照着侯大夫的信息素去筛吧，本质上医用的合成制剂就做不到百分之百还原，差也差不了多少。”  
低头又去逗晓晓：  
“晓晓，你喜不喜欢侯叔叔呀？”  
看着晓晓拍着小手咯咯地笑，开心至极。  
他尴尬地看了眼身边分手数年又不小心再次遇见的初恋，但也不能多说什么，只好瞪了瞪周九良：  
“狗嘴里吐不出象牙来。”

“那个人，”站在进站口，周九良拿下巴虚指了下侯亮的方向，“不是单纯的小儿科医生吧。其实医生会主动提信息素筛查这条就挺奇怪的，因为实在不算是特别主流的治疗方法，效果也不是特别好，多数情况下都是死马当活马医，除非是特别熟悉了解，一般医生都不会提，宁愿看着孩子就这么下去，反正也不是他的错——你们以前就认识？”  
“就…”李鹤东挠了挠头，也不打算对好朋友瞒下去了，总是要知道的，况且又是帮了他那么多的人，“前男友…初恋。”  
得到了想要的结果，周姓医生快乐地进了火车站的候车大厅，他转回头从男人手里接过孩子：  
“真是太麻烦你了。”  
侯亮双手插兜，笑了笑：  
“其实我一直想跟你说句对不起的。”  
也是事过境迁了，两个人才能这样平静而踏实地谈话。  
他摇了摇头：  
“也不能这么说，当年我也有问题。”  
说到底，当年就是没有那么爱，为了恋爱而恋爱，骗得过所有人但骗不过自己。  
虽然说面前的男人出轨在先，但其实自己的冷淡冷漠与不愿沟通，才是逼得两人分手的最终原因吧。  
现在想来，在有人上门挑衅时，他甚至都没有去与初恋做任何的确认与对峙，就直接扔下了一切掉头就走，也没有想过，万一就真的是有人在搞破坏，故意拆散他们呢？  
他那时候应该早已经想分手，苦于不知如何提出，而小三的上门，正好给了他一个顺水推舟的理由，如释重负的心情要远远超过被背叛的愤怒。  
他刻意没有去理会心头上涌起的层层波浪，两个人互相歪了歪脑袋，对视一笑，仿佛过去的都过去了。  
是真的过去了。  
“我送你们回去吧。”初恋甩了甩手里的车钥匙，“之后记得每个月去医院开一次合成信息素制剂，每天喂晓晓准时吃，应该就能看出效果。”  
他也没有推辞，其实一个人带着孩子也是挺累的。他把晓晓放到后座的儿童座椅上，绑好安全带，又摸了摸孩子的头：  
“晓晓，乖乖的哦，一会儿就到家了。”  
转身坐回了副驾驶，在侯亮的手机里录入了自家的地址，扣上安全带。  
“其实，你还是很爱他的吧…”他抬头与初恋在后视镜中眼神交汇，耳边听着男人的声音，“因为你对晓晓真的…”  
哪怕分开了也看不出丝毫的恨意。  
“我爱他啊，”他轻快地说出了这四个字，“在这个世界上恐怕我再也找不到第二个人这么去爱了。”  
“但那是我的事，与他无关。”  
初恋的眼神黯淡了下来，很快又挤出一个笑容：  
“周医生说我和那个人的信息素很像，我还以为…”  
以为他是你的替身？  
李鹤东低头笑了笑：  
“可我是闻不到信息素的啊…我只是爱他这个人罢了。”  
他突然想起鬼迷心窍里的那句歌词：  
【有人问我你究竟是哪里好，这么多年我还忘不了。】  
“大概就是…鬼迷心窍吧。”

4.  
转过歪歪扭扭的几个弯，车停到了楼底下。李鹤东先开了门，去后座抱了晓晓，侯亮慢一步地把儿童座椅也解了下来，准备一块送上去。  
“408，”他开口笑着说，“不过有电梯，也不算太折腾。”  
后备箱里还放着一些侯亮专门买给晓晓的零食饮料小玩具什么的，是个十分称职的…小儿科医生了。  
他看着男人把车锁上，两个人并肩往楼道里走，在密码锁被打开的一刹那，边上忽然有人伸手出来，拦住了门。  
他的眼睛明灭不定地闪了一下，悄无声息地退了一步。有人咳嗽了一声，楼道里的声控灯亮起来了。  
“好久不见了，东子。”  
一股巨大的压力向他扑面而来，他又不支地后退了一步，撞在了侯亮地身上。  
“谢金。”  
他高高地抬起了头，在昏暗的灯光下努力辨识着对方的面孔。  
两年多了，他已经有两年多没有见到谢金了。最后一次的见面太过惨烈，又饱含着巨大的弥天大谎，使得他在之后的近一千天里从未敢再次回忆。  
身体上的疼痛是其次，心理上的伤痕才是最巨大的。  
他忽然想起了周九良之前说过的，关于beta在产后可能会对孩子父亲的alpha的信息素有反应——哪怕你闻不到味道，但你能感受到那种巨大的压力。  
是的，他的确感受到了…但也许是他太过诚实，只能勉强自己装作若无其事的样子，才能把心里的感情压抑在最底层。  
“这位是——？”  
侯亮的声音从背后传来，而一只温暖的手也默默地拉住了他，他不由得精神一振。  
谢金自然也看到了，两个人手牵着手，在他的面前，怀里还有一个可爱的孩子…怒气已经无法抑制，猛烈的信息素风暴腾得爆炸了。  
被一个alpha在面前暴露信息素对于另一个alpha来说可以算是极大的挑衅，而两股谁也不相让信息素的影响下，先有反应的是晓晓。  
哇一声哭出来，哭得上气不接下气，他着急地抱起来哄，却还是不管用。直到身边的男人放下手里的塑料袋和儿童座椅，从他手里接过了孩子，也许是信息素的安抚，也许是儿科医生比较擅长哄孩子，晓晓渐渐平静了下来，只是淡淡地抽泣。  
他的余光看着谢金的脸色变了又变，下意识地把钥匙塞到了侯亮了手里，又把他往楼道里推开一把：  
“你先上去吧，晓晓可能是饿了，你先去弄点东西给他吃。”  
一边压低了声音说，先把晓晓带走。  
侯亮眯起了眼睛，很快脸部表情就松弛了下来，也再没多说什么，一手抱着孩子，一手提起了塑料袋就进门摁电梯了，路过谢金身边的时候还刻意放慢了脚步，笑嘻嘻地说：  
“我拿不下了，你一会儿别忘了把儿童座椅一起带上来啊。”  
两个人目送着一个大人和一个孩子上了电梯。  
“三口之家…很幸福嘛。”  
谢金的声音还是那么温柔而优雅，就像他这个人刻意显露出的一样。  
“孩子，多大了？”  
他咬了咬牙，沉声回答道：  
“一周岁。”  
晓晓光看体型，的确是只有一岁孩子那么大。这点他倒是不担心。只是——  
“呵，所以都是骗我的？切除了生殖腔也好，讨厌alpha也好…”  
“谢金。”  
他不耐烦地打断了男人絮絮叨叨的发言，正视着两人之间的距离：  
“您有什么事吗？”  
“你和他在一起了？”  
“…是的。”  
“孩子都有了？！”  
“…你不是都看到了吗？”  
“你！”  
他看着谢金倏地摇晃了两下，差点想伸手去扶，但下一秒又克制住了，反而更冷淡地开口：  
“你来我家就是为了问这些无聊的问题吗？好了，那你问完了，可以走了。以后…”  
他感觉自己的鼻音将要显露，眼眶开始发热，糟糕了…快速地阂了阂眼，他把话又继续了下去，“以后也不要再来找我了，我也什么也不欠你的。”


End file.
